winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Children of Nature
Children of Nature is a song heard in the sixth episode of season seven, "Adventure On Lynphea". Lyrics |-|English= Close your eyes feel the breeze It's a magical sound When it blows from the seas And gently touches ground It's wonderful to feel it in your heart It's wonderful to feel the way it starts 'cause you and me and all the world around We beat as one together We're the children of nature We just want to be free Looking into the future What it's gonna be We never give up on what we believe is true 'cause tomorrow belongs to me and you We're the children of nature We can sing as one voice From the past to the future We can make a choice Never give up on us, never lose the way 'cause tomorrow began today Breathing out, breathing in Feed your soul with the rain Then feel the sun on your skin And let it break your chains It's wonderful to feel it in your heart It's wonderful to feel the way it starts 'cause you and me and all the world around We beat as one together We're the children of nature We just want to be free Looking into the future What it's gonna be We never give up on what we believe is true 'cause tomorrow belongs to me and you We're the children of nature We can sing as one voice From the past to the future We can make a choice Never give up on us, never lose the way 'cause tomorrow began today |-|Italian= Forse tu non lo sai Qui c'e' un sogno per te Se ti fermi vedrai E' cosi' semplice Guardare con il cuore intorno a noi Scoprire che c'e' tutto quel che vuoi Al ritmo di una dolce melodia Come una sola voce La natura si accende Di colori e allegria Tutto il mondo risplende Come per magia E' un girotondo di suoni e liberta' E' una giostra che gira gira e va La natura si accende E brilla di fantasia E' una luce abbagliante Che ci porta via E' un girotondo di suoni e liberta' La natura e' felicita' Incantata realta' Ad un passo da te Che ti sorprendera' Cosi' incredibile Dai guarda con il cuore intorno a te Il mondo e' bello sai cosi' com'e' Al ritmo di una dolce melodia Come una sola voce La natura si accende Di colori e allegria Tutto il mondo risplende Come per magia E' un girotondo di suoni e liberta' E' una giostra che gira gira e va La natura si accende E brilla di fantasia E' una luce abbagliante Che ci porta via E' un girotondo di suoni e liberta' La natura e' felicita' Trivia *The Italian title of the song, "La Natura E' Felicita'", literally means "The Nature It Is Happiness". *The complete song was released on the official English and Italian YouTube channels on November 20, 2015. *This song is the sixth one to be heard in the seventh season. **The first one is We're Magic All the Way. **The second one is Love Is All Around. **The third one is The Magic World of Winx. **The fourth one is Butterflix Power. **The fifth one is Wild and Free. **The seventh one is Tynix. **The eighth one is Shine like a Diamond. **The ninth one is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The tenth one is We Were Born to Fly. **The eleventh one is So Wonderful Winx. **The twelfth and final one is Irresistible Winx. *The English version of the song that was released onto the Winx Club Official Channel was named as "Children of the Nature" instead of "Children of Nature". *This song is the sixth song featured in the seventh season to have its complete version officially released on YouTube. **The first song is We're Magic All the Way. **The second song is Love Is All Around. **The third song is Butterflix Power. **The fourth song is Wild and Free. **The fifth song is Shine like a Diamond. **The seventh song is The Magic World of Winx. **The eighth song is Tynix. **The ninth song is So Wonderful Winx. **The tenth song is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The eleventh song is We Were Born to Fly. **The twelfth and to date last song is Irresistible Winx. *This song was heard in a special video called Winx Club - Il Winx Summer Camp vi aspetta! released onto the Winx Club Italian Official Channel on February 13, 2016. **It was also heard in another special video called Winx Club - Le Winx partecipano all'Earth Day Italia 2016 released onto the Winx Club Italian Official Channel on April 19, 2016. Videos English Italian Instrumental Coming Soon... Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Instrumental Songs